His Love & His Sister
by xxLoveYourselfandLoveLifexx
Summary: Both Chad Charming and Prince Ben lost something a year ago. For Ben he lost his sister and Chad lost the love of his life. When all hope is lost Ben makes a proclamation to have four descendants of evil villains to come over to Auradon from the Isle. But after falling in love with Mal he soon will reveal everything to the four core in hopes of him being reunited with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

_*One Year Ago*_

A young prince and princess roam the woods as snow falls. The trees have no leaves and both kids leave footprints behind them.

The boy who is fifteen wears a nice polo and khakis. His hair is a blondish-brown and his eyes twinkle in the sunlight as he stares into the love of his life's eyes.

The girl who is fifteen wears a yellow dress with a long blue coat over it. With her long brown hair and high cheekbones what's not to love about her.

Both of them go on a walk almost every day, the same path and the same sights. But both of them fall in love with it again and again each day.

"Can we go on a real date?" The girl asks him out of the blue. Both of them have been together since middle school but they have never been on a real date before.

"I thought this was our date." He says clearly making a joke.

"I'm serious." She then gives him a puppy-dog face. He always had a soft spot for her.

"Sure." She smiles so brightly, it's like she's an angel. But of course she's not the daughter of an angel. He brushes a piece of brown hair out of her face when a branch being snapped is herd.

"What's that?" She says looking around.

"I think we should leave." He says before grabbing her hand and leading both of them back to campus. But before they could get there an arrow is shot and lands into the boys side causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Chad!" She yells as she sees her love bleeding out.

"Run." He whispers to her but she doesn't move. "Run!" He then yells but it is too late. She's being pulled away by men in black suits as two other men hold the wounded boy down on the ground. Chad watches as the girl is dragged into the black limo by the men. Tears running down her face and her loves.

Chad soon looses consciousness as he bleeds into the white snow, making it turn a bright red color.

 _*Present Time*_

Sixteen year old Ben looks into the mirror with noticeable dark circles under his eyes. Ever since a year ago he couldn't sleep much. Ever since Chad gave him the news.

"Honey?" A voice says from behind a door outside of his bedroom.

"Come in mom!" He says before continuing to look into the mirror.

"Oh honey, come here." Queen Belle says before hugging her son. "I know it's hard." She then says before Ben starts to break down.

"She- She's- my-"

"Shh." Belle says before releasing him from the hug. "It's okay." She then says as she wipes some tears from her sons face. "We will get through this together."

"I just want my sister back."

"I know and you know who else would like her back?" Belle says.

"I know Chad."

"Now, get ready and then go see Chad, he's probably going through the same thing as you are since she was dating him at the time."

"But he let her go!" Ben sobbed even more.

"Ben he got shot with an arrow." Belle said as calm as she could.

"Okay, I'll go see him."

"Good." She then gave him a kiss on the head before she left.

"Why did you have to go sis?" He said looking up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorited this story!**

 ** _REVIEW REPLIES:_**

 **PINKSAKURA271 – Thank you for your review! I love Ben/Mal too, OTP indeed. I know that Chad in the movie was a womanizer but I believe that everyone has a reason for being that way and that's what inspired this story. I hate Audrey to, I just can't stand her! Also you didn't offend me.**

 **21STCENTURYDRAGONRIDER – Thank you so much for your review! I'm going to try to upload every week or every other week!**

 ** _BEN_**

I stood there in front of his dorm. We never talked after that day. I couldn't stand to look at someone responsible for letting her go. I believe the loss of my sister changed him and me. Chad became an arrogant womanizer and I became a lonely prince inside a huge castle.

Every month we light the castle in blue and yellow, just in case she will possibly come home. But I start to doubt that she ever will, I know my parents already gave up.

 _*One Year Ago*_

"Ben?" A voice says as he turns around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Chad has requested to see you immediately."

"Okay, where is he?" Ben asks.

"In the hospital." Belle says.

"Where's Beth?" He says confused.

"Just come with me son." Queen Belle says.

Both Prince Ben and Queen Belle make their way to the infirmary.

"Chad? What happened?" Ben said getting closer to him to see his side with stitches in it.

"Ben…I'm….sorry." Chad said with a fear-like-state in his eyes.

"Where's Beth?" Ben says.

"G-g-gone."

"What?" Ben said with tears forming in his eyes.

And that conversation went downhill from there. Ben started to hate Chad even though Chad couldn't do anything about it.

 _*Present time*_

And so here I am, knocking on the door of the person I swore to never talk to again. I knock and wait for an answer. We all can agree that Chad has made mistakes, but when you know the person you love is in danger I believe that it makes you go crazy. Chad has not been himself since she went missing, and he may never be that guy again.

"Ben?" A tired voice says as he opens the door. I could see the dark circles under his eyes to.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…for everything." I knew that I was being a jerk to Chad for the past year but I also know what it's like to fall in love. I learned that with Mal, she was my everything and I couldn't possibly live without her.

"Why are you here Ben?"

"I want to find Beth." I said to him and his face grew even sadder.

"I don't think this is a good idea Ben, you said it yourself."

"Hear me out, ever since the four kids came over from the Isle of the Lost everything is different now. I will always have hope Chad."

"Ben please, I need some time to think about this."

"Okay, I'll give you your space. You know where to find me!" I said before I took off to go to school. One year today, one year today.

 ** _CHAD_**

After all this time Ben finally wants to find her? I don't believe it, why now? Why must Ben make all those memories come back to me?

I pick up the phone and make a call.

"Hello?" A voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, I'll be right over." I then hang up and stare into the mirror. My eyes are darker than before and scar is still there on my side. I will always have to be reminded by the girl who got away, my only love.

 ** _No One's Point Of View_**

"Do you think it's time?" A voice says to another.

"Not quite, but almost." A female voice says

"Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt them!" A brown-haired girl says.

"Oh shut-up! No one wants to hear it!"

"Can't we just kill her?"

"No! She's the reason why our plan is working."


End file.
